This invention relates to a sunshade, particularly to one provided with a top rod pushed by a spring to cause a pulling force between the center of the sunshade and plural ribs for spreading the sunshade smoothly.
A known conventional sunshade shown in
FIG. 6 includes a metal rod 10, a secure ring 30, a plurality of ribs 20 pivotaly connected to the secure ring 30, a plurality of stretchers 40 pivotally connected to the related ribs 20, a runner 50 movably fitted around the metal rod 10 and piovatally connected to inner ends of the stretchers 40, and an upper stop 101 located between the secure ring 30 and the runner 50. Then the runner 50 is pushed upward to spread the sunshade, and the upper stop 101 stops the runner 50 after passing up the stop 101, preventing the runner 50 from moving down and keeping the sunshade in the spread position.
If the sunshade is wanted to be collapsed from the spread position, the upper stop 101 is pressed down inside the metal rod 10, permitting the runner 50 move down to its original collapsed position. However, when the stop 101 is pressed down and the runner 50 slides down, a finger or a hand of a user is liable to be pinched between the stop 101 and the runner 50, very inconvenient.
Another known conventional sunshade shown in FIG. 7 includes a metal rod 10, a manual winder 70 fixed on a lower portion of the metal rod 10 for spreading and collapsing the sunshades,roller 102 provided on a metal rod 10 and passing through by a string 701 wound around the winder 70, and two ends of the string 701 fixed on the runner 50. When a swing rod of the winder 70 is handled, the string 701 is pulled to move the runner 50 upward, pulling the ribs 20 upward to the spread position. If the sunshade is wanted to be collapsed, then winder 70 is operated to move the runner 50 down to its original collapsed position. But this conventional sunshade is rather complicated in its structure in spreading and collapsing.